Wickedness
by MaDaraa Uchi
Summary: A lesson we should all learn "Never take what doesn't belong to you." Of course, Naomi had to learn that lesson the hard way. After killing Nanami (her big sister), she took over her dead sister's household. Naomi's already pathetic life went from bad to a total nightmare.


Madara x Nanami Madara x Naomi Itachi Sasuke

Please note:

Madara's conversations and thoughts are Italics.

Naomi's conversations and thoughts have quotation marks.

Nanami's words and mine are the normal ones.

All thoughts are Italics

_Chapter: One_

_Let go Naomi, you can't just take my uniform just because you like it._

"_Find yourself another one, I want to wear this today."_

_Well, you can't wear it, it's mine. Now give it back._

"_You'll have to make me, loser."_

_I don't understand what your problem is, these uniforms are the same ~ we go to the same school, why don't you wear yours?_

"_Didn't you hear me? I said I want to wear yours today, I'm warning you, Nanami- let go of the uniform."_

_Naomi, you can't always take my stuff and insult me on top of it, it's not fair._

"_Oh please, tell that to someone who actually cares." _

Nanami let go of her uniform and backed away from her little sister, she knew the fight would happen soon or later. Her sister always pulled this kind of crap on her, their parents had to buy them the same stuff just to avoid Naomi's drama, but it never works. Naomi had never been satisfied with what she had. She always preferred what belonged to Nanami, she had decided to take everything that Nanami had~ by all means.

_MadaxNana_

_**Ten years later. **_

Sitting on the doorstep was Nanami Uchiha, a wife and soon to be a mother of three. Anyone that knew her would say "She's the proud and the happiest women on planet earth." Yes, she was, Nanami was not only born smart and rich, but also married the most loving and caring man she ever known; and after, they had given birth to two beautiful little angels.

Now, she sat on her doorway watching her husband who had just pulled into the driveway, she felt overwhelmed with happiness.

Hello handsome, welcome home. She greeted.

_Thanks sweetie, where are the kids? Madara responded._

They're on their way here, their school bus will be at the bus stop soon.

_Can I pick them up?_

Sure, but don't buy them ice cream, it will ruin their appetite - dinner is almost ready. She stood and kissed him before he left.

_I'll be right back. _Madara said before leaving.

_MadaxNana_

_Hello there, my two little men._

The two kids jumped off the bus and ran towards their waiting father. Daddy, daddy they called as they both hugged him, Itachi hugging his father's chest and little Sasuke hugging Madara's legs.

"_Woo! Take it easy little ones, daddy is going to fall,"_ Madara said, but none of the two listened to him, they were too happy to see their father to care about the rest.

_How was school, Did you do anything fun?_

"Was okay, the teacher gave me candies for being a good boy." Five year old Itachi replied.

_I'm so proud of you buddy, what about you Sasuke? _

"I wore pants all by myself and shared my toys with other kids, the teacher said I've become a big man." The three-year old smiled even though his front teeth were missing.

_Oh my, you make your old man proud. Let's go inside before your mother starts looking for us._

Happy family, isn't it, Uh-huh, as the three went inside, the food was already set on the dining table, they all sat down and began eating.

_My little man just told me how he wore the pants by himself, can you believe how much they have grown? It's amazing, isn't it - honey. _Madara said after swallowing a piece of potato.

Yes, it is. I can hardly wait to welcome our new family member, I hope she'll look like me or Itachi~ little Sasuke looks a lot like you. Nanami said, smiling at her husband.

_Hopefully. _He replied.

Oh Dara Hun, My sister called today and informed me that she'll be paying us a visit tomorrow, she also asked if she could stay with us for a couple of days. Is that ok with you?

_Oh, is that so. _Madara said. Madara didn't have the heart to tell his wife how he truly felt for his so-called sister-in-law, Naomi. She was the complete opposite of her big sister, she was known as a failure even by her own parents. But Nanami being the goody two-shoes, she always believed and supported her little sister in every possible way.

Poor Madara had the worst experience with Naomi, ever since the day his wife introduced him to her, she had tried everything to seduce him. She had even told him she would make a better wife than Nanami and made suggestions of how to divorce Nanami.

But Madara never told his wife, what could he even say to her. (Dear, Naomi told me I could fuck her as many times as I want, if I divorce you) Yeah, that would most definitely make a great conversation to have with a wife, I don't think so.

Each time someone mentioned Naomi's name in his presence, Madara felt sick in his stomach. Sitting on the dining and pretending to hear his wife bragging about her wonderful little sister, he tried thinking of a way to get himself out of the nightmare that was about to befall on him.

_Nanami there's this business trip that I've to attend to, oops, I had forgotten all about it, sorry I forgot to tell you. Mm, that's a good one, I should just say it now._ Madara thought.

Dara Hun, are you still with us?

Are you alright, dear? You look a little pale.

_Uh, yes. Sorry I spaced out a bit._

So what do you say, should she stay here with us? Please?

_Madara this is your chance to make up an excuse, but I can't lie to her-I've never lied to Nanami before. And if I say no your sister can't stay here, she will be sad, but if I say yes, Naomi will be sneaking into the room when her sister isn't around and cause trouble. Either way, I'm doomed. _Madara thought to himself.

_Of course she can stay with us, she's always welcome. _He answered at-last. Guess he couldn't lie to his wife, poor guy.

Thank you, I'll call her and tell her the news. You boys are excited to see your aunt again, aren't you?

"Yes, can't wait." Itachi answered. Sasuke only shook his head not showing any sign of interest in the conversation.

Great, Itachi, give your brother a bath when you're done eating. Okay?

"Yes, mother. Little Itachi responded."

_MadaxNana_

**Next day**

Naomi, it's so good to see you, I'm glad you decided to visit us. We've all missed you. Nanami said as she hugged her little sister.

"I'm happy to be here, too. Where's Madara?"

He is still at work, but he will be home in about two hours.

"I see. Well, I'll be going to my room now, she said with an 'I'm not interested in talking to you sis' face, I have a headache but please call me when Madara gets home."

Naomi entered the house, leaving her bags at the door ~excepting her slave of a sister to take care of her bags, she kicked off her shoes and went upstairs. Nanami just stared at a gloomy Naomi then shook her head, she had gotten used to her sister treating her as though she was nothing. She knew Naomi too well to know she wouldn't be interested in having a "normal conversation" with her. So she picked up the bags and followed her sister.

After Madara had returned from work, Naomi had shamelessly kissed him in front of his wife, as usual- Nanami dismissed what had happened as though it was "normal for a sister to kiss her sister's husband" and carried on with what she had been doing. On the other hand, Madara had gotten really angry and he was about to hit Naomi, but he refrained himself, he didn't want to upset his wife ~ and so, he left and went to his room.

The little incident didn't affect the jumpy and cheerful Nanami, nope-not in the least. She had forced everyone to sit together for a family movie and they all complied, except for Madara who had refused to be in the same room as Naomi, he had sworn to stay as far away from her as possible.

When Nanami came to check on him during their so-called movie gathering, Madara had surprised her. _I know looking after both me and the kids is very hard, so I thought we could go on a vacation just the two of us, I want you to do nothing for a whole week ~just relax and have fun, I'm sure Naomi wouldn't mind watching the kids while we're away. Please don't say no, you really need a break from everything._ Madara told her.

Dara, if this's a joke, stop it, it's not funny.

_I'm serious, I have already booked the hotel and the plane ticket._

Oh! My goodness, if you're really serious- then I'd love to go with you.

_That settles it then, we're leaving the day after tomorrow. Said Madara._

Thank you sweetie, you're the best. Nanami ran off jumping with joy, "I got to go tell my sister, this is amazing." I'll be right back.

Madara was left alone in their room, he smiled as he watched his precious wife behave like a two year old.

Naomi, guess what?

"What is it? Hope you're not here to force to watch another stupid movie with your kids."

Uh-no! But I can tell you that~I have the best husband in the world, can you believe he arranged a vocation for us? He has already booked everything, and we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I need a favor though, would you mind watching Itachi and Sasuke for me?

"What? I'm not a babysitter, Nanami."

I know. But please, would you watch them? I can't leave my kids with other people, you are my sister - can you please do this for me? I'll bring for you souvenirs when I come back from the trip.

"Damn, I came to relax and not to baby sit, fine~ I'll do it" Naomi said.

Thank you, I have to go do some shopping for you know what. I'll be back soon.

"Okay, have fun and take as much time as you want." Naomi responded.

I'll. Please keep an eye on the house, Madara is taking a nap- don't let the kids disturb him. Nanami screamed before she took off.

"_What a bitch! Miss little perfect ~ my foot. She thinks she owns the world, eh? Blah blah blah blah, my husband this, my husband that. She rubs the (my family is perfect) thing in everyone's face. Just who does she think she is, huh? Well, enjoy it while you can dear Nanami because very soon, everything you have will be mine." _Naomi thought.

If Naomi hated anything, it was her sister's bragging about her perfect husband, wonderful kids and everything else. Although she never admitted it, she was extremely jealous of Nanami, when they were growing up, Nanami was the good girl who everyone admired, she was the beautiful and intelligent one, even their parents praised her and adored Nanami more than her; heck even the boys that had shown interest in Naomi- had turned against her the moment they saw Nanami.

In other words, Nanami had everything and Naomi had nothing. Naomi only dated old losers that weren't even ready to settle down, she had bad grades in school and a body that no guy in his right mind would look at twice. She never got the attention her sister had, she worked hard in everything she did and yet nothing came close to what Nanami had, she was inferior to Nanami.

"It's about time I did something," Naomi said.

_MadaxNana_

The next day, Nanami was cleaning her house as usual, when her sister approached her, Naomi had been out shopping since that morning.

You're back already? That was fast.

"Yes, I didn't get what I was looking for, where are the children?"

Their father took them to school awhile ago, they missed the school bus today.

"Oh really! That's too bad. Oh, that reminds me, I bought you some oranges~I know your pregnancy is very demanding." She gave Nanami the bag of oranges and smiled at her.

Thank you so much, I told Madara to bring me oranges and other fruits this morning, but I can eat these until he comes back.

You are welcome, I have to go visit a friend ~ I'll be back later, Naomi closed the door and smirked.

It's very rare for Naomi to think of me, but thank God she's becoming a better person. Nanami said as she sat on the couch and opened the bag of oranges, Mmm they look yummy. She peeled one and eat it, after eating the second orange, she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. And within a minute, the pain had gotten worse -she had trouble breathing.

Furthermore, she had started bleeding, Nanami was in too much pain to call for help. She begun losing consciousness and she fell on the floor hitting her baby bump hard on the ground.

_No! Naomi, what have you done? Why? _Nanami murmured as she took her last breath.

Naomi was leaning against the door listening as her sister spoke her last words, she smirked. "Serves you right-bitch, I knew putting a lot of poison in each orange would kill you quickly. Enjoy hell, while I enjoy your husband ~oops, correction-my husband."

Nanami's angry (very angry) ghost rose from her dead body as it lay on the floor in a pool of blood, she looked at her body for a minute then disappeared.

Hell is about to break loose….Hehe!

* * *

><p>Thanks for taking the time to read this story.<p>

I'd appreciate if you left me a review, thx.


End file.
